The invention relates to physical rehabilitation tools, devices, equipment and methods for assisting persons in improving mobility and range of motion. More specifically, in one form, this invention relates to equipment which utilizes rotation, flexion and stretching to rehabilitate patients undergoing physical therapy. When older devices were in use, patients only had the ability to move appendages in one direction along a track, but this invention adds the ability to translate and rotate. This is a significant improvement, because it allows the body to move in a more natural way, which is believed to promote proper healing. Additionally, this embodiment works with a number of attachments. Older devices were limited to single use applications.